John Watson's Blogosphere
by TheMinionAppreciationSociety
Summary: John Watson blogs, hopefully every day, for 100 days. His day to day life, along side Sherlock, and other characters. The Daily blog will describe Watson's life outside of the cases along side Sherlock, feelings at the beginning and end of cases, but in some ways a personal diary. His cases notes would have been written else where, who knows where.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sherlock  
The headcanon John Watson blog. It won't contain major BBC series plot information, or even the major cases. It's John's day to day blog, what happens outside, how he really feels about life and what he does away from Sherlock and the other characters

* * *

  
Hi...Internet

The date is Sunday 8th September 2013

I am John Watson and ex army medic,25 years of age.  
I have never blogged before, so I am not completely sure how this works.  
Firstly I guess, a bit about me. Erm...  
How did I get into and out of army medic so quickly... I don't know how I got in so quick. I showed interest in the army when I was 15, and as they say the rest is history. The army supported me through university for 3 years on a course teaching me practical skills to help me get out to the front line quicker. Now I am back from serving in the hospital on the front line...  
I have one sister. I haven't seen her in a while

What is the point in doing this, if there is a point at all?

My doctor recommended that I wrote a blog, to keep me busy, she said 100 days of daily blogging. They say my condition is withdrawal from the front line, they say I saw things that affected me. I don't know, they are supposed to be the doctors, I guess I shouldn't question them. The doctor says it is all in my head.

Today, my day began in normal fashion 8 o'clock start. I had an apple, I couldn't have stomached anything else. I had tea, but ran out of milk, so I am planning another trip to the local shop to get some more. Tea addict. I need to get myself on my feet again. I need to start over.  
But this is all boring information for you... If people read these things

Sherlock...I met a curious man today, saving on the details of how. He is...different. He offered...no, ordered that we share a flat together. I don't know how or why I accepted. An adventure maybe; something my life needs. Sherlock Holmes a "high functioning sociopath" according to himself. He is very... Intriguing. He worked out from nothing but what I wear and my phone that I came back from the front line, that I miss the action, and that I have a sibling who gave me my phone... He got the gender wrong. Sister not brother. I will be living with him for, who knows how long, I will be living with a man I have never met before. It is a good rent price and I can't complain about the location at all. I'm complaining about my own insanity.

Mrs Hudson our land lady, lives just down stairs, she is such a darling. Mr Holmes already treats her like a house keeper. I hope to treat her with more respect.

Molly- The forensic scientist at the lab where I first met Mr Holmes. She is very nervous all the time. However I am sure she is lovely. I don't really know her, so I cannot judge.

I've finished packing my things. I will be moving in with Mr Holmes tomorrow. There wasn't much to pack.

My thorn today was my meeting with the doctor, she says I am crazed by the memory of the front line. She is wrong.

My Rose today was in some ways meeting Mr Sherlock Holmes, he has in someways helped me to move on my life, I have a feeling that I won't have a dull moment around him

I need to find a job if I am going to share this monthly rent with Sherlock, I will need a wage.

Another Rose, not for today, but for the very near future. My oldest dearest friend will be visiting me. Arriving on Friday, staying till sunday, then travelling back home, it is their first year; they have lots of packing to do before they leave on the 21st. Going to be going to university in Huddersfield, visiting may be difficult; but i am sure they will nee me after freshers week.

This blog took 1 hour 30 minutes to write

Blog number 1

I guess... Until tomorrow blogosphere

John Watson Signing off. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sherlock  
Thanks to the 2 reviewers so far, any support reminds me to write anything

* * *

**John's Blogoshpere **(it's a working title)

The date is 9/09/2013

It's John again...

I Spent the whole day inside. I forgot to eat, I forgot to go for milk, I just sat there and thought. Well I say forgot to eat, more like forgot to function, or didn't bother to function.

I Visited 221b again, Sherlock Holmes has already been settling in, his things seem to have exploded from their boxes.

His things are every where

I didn't do a lot today, nothing in fact, well nothing of any importance .

I was half kidnapped today( if that is possible), but an annoymous woman to an unknown location, to meet a curios man. He seemed to have an interest in Mr Sherlock Holmes, and dodged the question as to why. He bribed me with money to tell him all about Sherlock.

I can't remeber what I said, if I said anything at all. It all just seems so surreal.

Will I take the money? I mean there are so many more questions than that, who is he to Sherlock? Is he a freak stalker? No he seemed too... Well-to-do for that... There is something very curious about Mr Sherlock Holmes and this odd man.

I'm still packed, when I say I haven't eaten, I have been drinking water. So I will survive, food just hasn't been very important today. I got 3 texts from Sherlock today, asking about the flat, and whether I have decided. I ignored them all. He was out when I visited, I went more to talk to Mrs Hudson than anything, make sure I could have my friend stay so early into me taking residence there. Mrs Hudson was so understanding, and I met her cat, lovely Ginger pet with white socks, and green eyes. The cat was called biscuit, Mrs Hudson's favourite biscuit is a ginger biscuit, hence the name of the cat.  
Maybe I'll move in tomorrow, and answer Mr Holmes then.  
I feel so much more confused about myself, and my life than I have ever been. I used to be so sure of my future, what I wanted to do and now... Everything is called into question. I will start job searching.  
Okay, it's decided to do tomorrow:  
- move in with Mr Sherlock Holmes ( a man I have known more 48 hours, and then probably not even that long)  
-search or a job (maybe I can take up volunteering work with kinds, teaching first aid)  
What is happening to me?  
I really need to sort myself out!

Thorn: NO MILK! More importantly, I've had NO TEA! How I am still awake?! When I finish this blog I will visit the 24 hour Tesco down the road, and come back and make myself a very large cup of tea.

Rose: (probably the only thing stopping me from screaming) 4 days until my friend arrives. They will arrive at about half 4 in the afternoon at Euston station.

40 minutes worth of work  
I didn't have that much to say today

Until tomorrow blogoshpere

John Watson Signing off 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sherlock

* * *

**John's Blogoshpere **

10/09/2013

I went out this morning to buy a newspaper, having already stocked up yesterday evening with supplies for a cup of tea. I bought the independent, a newspaper my mother always enjoyed reading.

There was a report on the recent 130 car pile up, and how much of a miracle it is that so far no one has died as a direct result of he crashes. There has also been the report of another curious death, so far that would make it 2 deaths, that can't be explained by the police as there have not been any follow up stories. The deaths aren't linked, the police have already confirmed this with the press. I am not going to go around an try and solve any crimes, who am I to judge. The police do a good enough job given the rubbish they sometimes get, they need no more grief from a random citizen.

I have moved the 10 boxes and 2 suit cases worth, I have failed to unpack anything however. Sitting here writing this blog the room feels very empty, but I have no motivation, or need so far to unpack, so I have made the logical decision not to unpack. Maybe I am rethinking my decision, I don't think so. But maybe subconsciously I am regretting ever having agreed to take up residence with a man I know little of, apart from the small snippets of information pulled from the unreliable internet.

Mr Holmes was out when I arrived with my things. Mrs Hudson kindly helped me upstairs with my things. Mr Holmes come back at about 7 O'Clock. He all but ignored my existence, instead preferring to mill around the flat pre-occupied in his own thoughts. What was on his mind any one could guess, but he seemed to be fixated on the idea.

I will need to do a big shop tomorrow, collect food for the next week, maybe take Mr Holmes out to shop with me, see if I can get to know who my flat mate is. Feels weird writing "flat mate". Only truth to that so far is 'flat', the other word 'mate' appears not to apply so far. I haven't checked out the kitchen facilities so far, but there appears to be a large enough refrigerator, a washing machine, a dish washer and a sink, so the basics. I should probably start a list for shopping, keep the money down.

I've been doing a small amount of job hunting you will be pleased to know. Found two placements so far, neither of them really pull at my heart strings, but what ever pays the bills I guess. There is a volunteer doctor at a homeless charity, I mean it is a good cause, but not the major work that I prefer. Or there is even a Doctor at a sexual health clinique, like taking patient histories and taking blood samples. Still no as thrilling, but slightly better.

As said before Mr Sherlock's things are strew across the flat, there also appears to be a very curious skull upon the mantle piece. It is almost eerie the way it watches you as you sit on the sofa. I have no idea why Mr Holmes has it, but I am not about to make him remove the object. Who knows I might learn to love it. Well... when I say love, maybe tolerate is a more apt word.

My first evening with Mr Holmes. Having finished his unnerving walk of the room he proceeded to seat himself in the arm chair opposite to where I was seated in a comfortably cushioned arm chair, and then began attempting to play the violin. plucking at it's strings, making a tune not unpleasant to the ears, but irrationally annoying. I was busy with my cross-words, struggling specifically with 6 down, skipping that I moved on to the second cross-word. Upon which Mr Holmes plucked Jane Austen's Emma from the Shelf, having no prior knowledge of the book I decided it best not to try and begin a conversation.

I then gave up on the second cross-word as well, so decided that a fire might be nice, the mood of nostalgia I get listening to the wood crackle away; it is timeless. Having ripped up an old metro, beginning the flames of the fire I pushed on some tinder logs, slowly growing the size of the logs from the handy basket full of wood near the fire place. I would have to thank Mrs Hudson in the morning. Watching the flames lick the large wooden logs I settled back into the armchair, and the infuriating puzzle.

Sherlock sighed, lay his book down in frustration, grabbed the newspaper from my hands, and my pen, then proceeded to write in all of the answers to the cross-word. Taken a back I sat there in slight shock, only briefly however; and sat back instead to lick my wounds, as the right to answer the cross-word had been stolen from me. However I was also incredibly impressed with Mr Holmes light work of the cross work, and complemented him so. Mr Holmes simply shrugged and crawled back in to the obviously engaging world of his book.

Just thinking, that cross word was probably easy, especially after I began some of it, the cross words are themed each day, half the puzzle is working out the theme, the other half is working out the words. Maybe Mr Sherlock found it easy to work out today's theme, who knows. Quite frankly I am not sure any one knows when it comes to Mr Sherlock.

With the cross-words completed, I had little need to stay in the communal part of the flat and retreated to my room. I made myself a large cup of tea in the kitchen, said a brief good night to Mr Holmes and went upstairs. And now here is where I sit, writing this blog, and sipping at my very well made brew (if I do say so myself).

And so...

Thorn: There is not a lot of food in the house, and if the flat gets much messier I will take a bin liner to the flat, and much of Mr Sherlock's things, including a pair of his boxers that were draped lovingly on the back of a dining room chair.

Rose: 3 days to go! My friend is coming down from Derbyshire. Also having finally moved into the flat, I may not have unpacked apart from the essentials, but so far I feel like I am settling in well enough.

This blog took a good 2 hours to write. spent some good quality time here. Nearly had a panic attack early on, when I though I had lost most of the beginning of the blog, however I simply pressed back and the writing suddenly appeared again. All is well.

So until tomorrow Blogoshpere followers, if there any that are out there.

John Watson, professional tea addict, signing off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sherlock

* * *

**John's Space**(new title idea, any feed back please)

11/09/2013

Well another day over eh!

You would not believe some of the things today. I had just woken up at the beautiful hour of 8 in the morning, with rays of light steaming through the curtain I really believed it would be a productive day. I pulled off the covers, wrestled with my night gown, and slippers then made my way down stairs. Upon reaching the living room I happened to observe a Mr Sherlock Holmes deep on conversation with his skull. I mean like the skull from the mantle piece. He looked mental. Walked down stairs, Sherlock talking to his skull, in only his boxers!

Well I was shocked. Thinking myself still asleep I did a 360 turn, blinked, and still there he was casually have a conversation about... Well I didn't care, HE WAS TALKING TO A SKULL like it was alive!

But this is Mr Sherlock Holmes he isn't exactly what you would call normal, I'm not sure I would put him as the type to talk to a skull, but who am I to judge?!

I proceeds past him in silence catching the name of the skull...

The skull had a name, where else could this go.

...any ways... I made myself a cup of tea and proceeds back up to my room, trying to understand exactly what I had just witnessed. Sherlock talking to a skull in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts, because you know that is an average morning in 221b.

My belly crumbled as I sat on my bed so I fetched a last apple that I had brought with me, staging of the worst of hunger, and instead began a quick search for my shopping list. It was tucked in the back pocket of yesterday's trousers. Placing it back in the pocket I wrestled in stead with my suitcase pulling a shirt and woollen cotton jumper from the bag, a clean pair of boxers, some deodorant a towel and some socks. Proceeded to the bathroom and showered and dressed.

I had of course finished me tea before I proceeded to the wash room, I wasn't about to let my tea go cold.

I passed Mr Holmes in the corridor, as I was on the way back to my room, he was holding a down over his arm and had thankfully put on a robe, covering his modesty better that the boxers he was wearing earlier. In my room I began up packing some of my things, but remembering the shopping list and my grumbling belly, I went down stairs. Sherlock was dressed in suit trousers and a shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, he had his legs crossed, and arms resting along the arms of the chair. He was engrossed again by another Jane Austen novel, this time it was Pride and Prejudice. He can't have finished one of those in one day.

Seating myself in the arm chair opposite I brushed the idea of him coming out shopping, not pulling his gaze away from the book he polity declined. So i took the pre-emptive strike and decided to get up off of my hunches and go out shopping. On the way down the stairs from the flat I bumped into Mrs Hudson, asking her if she wanted anything from the supermarket. Mrs Hudson gracefully refused, but offered to shop with me on Friday, as that was her preferred day to do the weekly shop. Mrs Hudson even suggested that my friend come along with us, maybe even Sherlock. However unlikely that idea was. I greatly took her offer, it would be a nice trip out.

I then had to change the things I would buy, only a smaller shop, just enough things to last until Friday shop, in the afternoon. So I quickly ran up the stairs again to where Sherlock was, it appeared that he had not moved from where I had left him. He shrugged, well that would give me free reign of food. I suddenly feel the need to laugh evilly at that. Maybe Mr Holmes isn't too fussy over food.

As I was out I could not rest buying another independent, me and the news paper, a better love story than twilight.

I haven't found any more jobs so far, a little depressing, but I haven't really been avidly job hunting today. I managed to finish the crossword myself today, no need for Sherlock to help me.

Oh! there is a boas head in the fridge, not at all weird when you go to put milk in the fridge and you find a boar staring back at you. I managed to unload all of my cutlery and crockery in to the draws and cupboards. I found a pancake in the would be cutlery draw, questioned Mr Holmes on it and he replied with "why is there cutlery in the pancake draw". I threw the pancake away it was mouldy.

I haven't had to take a bin liner to the flat, Mr Holmes has reigned in the uncleanliness, it makes me feel better.

Mrs Hudson invited Mr Holmes and I over for some fresh biscuits, Mr Holmes refused, but I accepted, it was lovely to see her cat again.

I made meatballs on spaghetti in tomato sauce. Mr Holmes seemed to enjoy it, he even did the washing up from the dinner. We don't talk much at the moment, Mr Holmes probably thinks he knows everything about me.

I have neglected to tell him about my friend, or Mrs Hudson's offer, I will tell him when it becomes relevant.

Thorn: Seeing Sherlock Holmes in his boxers, very weird sight.

Rose: I am no longer Hungry, Mrs Hudson has agreed to my friend staying over, and 2 days to go

So until tomorrow blogoshpere followers

John Watson Signing off


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sherlock

* * *

John's Absent Minded Ramblings

12/09/2013

I am under the influence of man flu, or also known as a head cold. So I will make this blog very very short.

Sherlock was very nice to me today. He made me dinner. A vegetarian substitute to chicken, with sage and onion stuffing, and some chips on the side.

Mrs Hudson made me carrot soap and fresh chocolate chip cookies.

Biscuit even came up to visit, he is still here, sleeping at my lap.

Sherlock went out to buy honey and lemon, paracetamol and the independent. Mr Holmes even sat by the sofa as explained the cross word answers to me as he wrote them in.

I am now sat on the sofa, wrapped up warmly, with the honey and lemon and drugged up, listening to Sherlock play on his violin again.

Sherlock Holmes wanted to try and give biscuit some pain killers and see what happened, the answering look of death that both I and biscuit gave him silenced him.

I might turn in early, try and get rid of the cold.

Thorn: I'm I'll

Rose: TOMORROW! and Sherlock Holmes was very lovely today.

So until tomorrow blogoshpere, where I will hopefully be better

John Watson signing off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sherlock

Author Note: I may fit in short live action parts that wouldn't fit in John's blog as he isn't part of the scene

* * *

John's illness

12/09/2013

I can give a better description of today another day, so it may or may not be another short blog.

I seem to still be going down hill in my illness.

My friend was collected, Sherlock offered to go out and collect Her. With her name written on a board, I textedit her to tell her that I couldn't pick her up myself. Sherlock even text me to say that they were on their way back.

Sherlock and Adline seem to be getting along very well together. They were deep in discussion as they were coming up the stairs. Something about Jane Austen's novel's. Adline brought her complete Jane Austen collection book with her.

Mrs Hudson had me stay at the flat with biscuit, so I had to hand over the shopping list to Adline, I trusted she would get everything, and they did. Sherlock insists that I call him that instead of 'Mr Holmes', telling Adline this before he tells me.

Mrs Hudson tells me that they were like two peas in a pod as they went round shopping. Still falling into step and conversation next to each other at ease. Sherlock made the observation that he had probably spoken with my beat fried Adline, more than he has spoken with me. Interesting...

We are all together now, and that's what counts.

As I am sat writing this blog we are watching the Kiera knightly version of pride and prejudice.

Observations: Adline is engrossed, she loves Jane Austen and all the movies made around Austen's novels. I am laying on the sofa, my legs rested upon Adline. Sherlock strangely is sat next to Adline, in very close proximity incase. I mean close to the point where my heals are nearly on his lap. He seems quite relaxed, where as compared to when he is sat near me he is tense. Well he relaxes more now, but before...

Interesting..

Still observing: Sherlock has his right arm along the back of the sofa, so that it is behind Adline. Sherlock is very relaxed.

Sherlock also doesn't seem to be paying attention to the movie itself, he actual appears to be watching if she is a movie. His eyes are on her constantly, apart from when she looks at him. Then he looks away.

We had fish and chips tonight, made expertly by Adline. Sherlock even helped clearing away, putting the dishes in the dishwasher and putting it on to wash.

Mrs Hudson made me chicken soup today. It wish I could have tasted, or even smelt it at all.

I have started coughing now as well, and I ache all over. This is rubbish. I hate being ill, and I am supposed to be the doctor here!

While Adline was cooking Sherlock sat at the table and seemed to have an endless supply of questions for Adline.

Oh! Adline is going to university, but she is actually going to Rose Bruford to do a costume course there! It means she will be in London! I mean it might be good to ask Mrs Hudson is she knows and good people for accommodation, as there aren't many places left at flats the university provide.

Adline brought her laptop with he because her parents want to see me, and have a nice chat. We might organise that tomorrow or Saturday. She isn't going home until Monday. An extra day.

It is just so amazing to see my friend again. We have known each other for absolutely ever. Some people think it is weird that my best friend is a 19 year old girl, but I don't care, and she most definitely has not friend zoned me. We worked that out when we were teens, neither of is remotely like each other.

Biscuit absolutely adores Adline, he is all over her. Biscuit is curled up in her lap at the moment snoozing.

I might try and catch an early night again, my coughing is so annoying. I will leave the two of them to watch the rest of the film.

So good night my followers

Until tomorrow

A progressively more ill John Watson sighing off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sherlock

Author's note: this will slowly get further and further away from head canon as my ideas develop

* * *

John's...John Watson

Note to readers: I did write this yesterday, but it is being posted only today as I was dying slowly on the sofa yesterday from an absolutely terrible cold. I found it very difficult to function. And I am feeling much better today

14/09/2013

I feel like death...

Another short blog as I have little energy to anything today. I was in such a bad state I couldn't take Adline around London. I instead, as Adline insisted, stayed on the sofa all day watching movies.

It was nice to watch movies. I had little movie to put the videos or dvd's on, but I managed it some how, drugged up with paractamol, ibuprofen, honey and lemon and an inhaler I could function a little bit. I watch the Liong King and the Lion King II Simba's Pride. I also watched the Sword in the stone, ice age 2 and the Magic Sword quest for Camelot.

Breakfast was nice toasted and buttered bagels done by Aline, insisting that I didn't move 2 meters to the table, instead to stay on the Sofa.  
Adline made that for me before Sherlock and her went out to a English Heritage property in London, I can't remember the exact name, but I am sure I will think of it tomorrow.

It is a little annoying not being able to spend a lot of time with my friend. Adline came down to London to see me, but she seems perfectly fine when Sherlock suggested to take her instead of me, as anyone with a pair if eyes could see that I wasn't up to doing anything, I mean I was concentrating on breathing more than anything.

Mrs Hudson kept popping in though out the day, making sure I was ok. She made me another batch of home made chicken soup, I think that it defiantly what helped me to get better.

I have been accompanied by Biscuit all day, he also seems to be intent of seeing me well.

Sherlock and Adline came back in very high spirits, Adline has exposed something different in Sherlock, he is extremely chatty all the time. I wouldn't be able to add to conversations if I were able to speak without getting out of breath.

They bought me some postcards, very thoughtful, so had some sort of idea what the place looked like.

Had pizza and garlic bread for dinner, just had enough energy to eat 3 slices and 1 piece of garlic bread. Sherlock is a slight fellow, but he can eat down the equivalent of a whole pizza, he has a large appetite.

Decided to watch a movie that Adline had brought with her, Warm Bodies. It is an amazing movie, it has been dubbed the first ever zom-rom-com, and it was very very good. Even Sherlock didn't question the movie. New one on me, he questions the newspaper, apart from the cross word.

Got to bed at about 11, but the best nights sleep ever, was knocked out, slept like a log, as quoted from Adline, who retreated to bed not long after myself.

Rose: warm bodies (the lead actor Nicholas Hoult)

Thorn: feeling like death

So until until tomorrow followers, where hopefully I will be more alive

A very very ill John Watson signing off


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sherlock

* * *

John's reader's note: that last paragraph of the last blog, I added today, just to give you an idea of the progression of my ailment.

John Watson, our Hero! Survived Oh happy days ( I will expect you to being singing a joyful song now)

Unless you didn't catch from the title, I have survived the cold, and am now functioning properly. I still have a mild cough, and blocked nose, but all is well in the flat of 221B.

It was raining all day, so Adline didn't feel like going out, but we managed to play some boards games whilst cooped up inside. Played a round of the game of life. We also began playing Cluedo, but Sherlock kept getting annoyed that he would guess the answer wrong, and so we game up on that game. When I say we readers, I mean, Adline, Sherlock and myself. Mrs Hudson was out today visiting a near by friend, and asking around her connections for possible places of accommodation for Adline.

Here is a bit of real life play back for you. I did sleep very week last night as you know from my last blog, I did however wake up in the middle of the night. Well, I say wake up I am not sure if I was awake or I was just dreaming, however Sherlock was in my room. He had a head torch on and was almost inspecting Adline while she slept. I mean he didn't touch her, just kind of moved around her, like he was searching for something. I did at the time question him, he replied with

"I can't understand your friend. Adline is friend with a guy, without causing the problem of the well known social phenomenon "the friend-zone" and she is sleeping in you room" Hmmmmmmm

That could have been a dream, i think I'm just paranoid.

There was little indication that anything had happened last night when I went down stairs this morning.

It was croissants for breakfast, yum yum. I cooked them, having recovered a lot.

Sherlock was sat on the arm chair-now dubbed "his" arm chair- curled up his knees to his chest staring intently at his fingers that were resting on his knees.

I said my good morning to him, making a comment towards my better health. Sherlock turned his head, echoed the good morning, congratulated my better health, asked after Adline's where abouts, nearly went to ask more-I would put a fiver that it would be about Adline- and decided against it instead telling me to collect his Emma book from the table shelf. I pointed out that it was an arms stretch away, Sherlock shrugged, so in a huff I collected the book and handed it to him. Without a word of thanks he flicked to the middle of the book and began reading. By this time the croissants were ready, so I retrieved them from the oven, and placed them on the table.

The smell of food must have awoken the student in my room, as not soon after Adline was in kitchen munching on the crisp crumbly croissants. Not soon after the appearance of Adline, Sherlock also decided to grace the table with his presence.

Today I took Adline out to the Victoria and Albert museum. We spent a lovely £30 pounds for lunch at the V and A. It was however a very lovely lunch, carrot, mustard, and beef puff pastry pie. All hand made fresh at the V and A.

Sherlock was out for a lot of today. A text came through on his phone while we were having breakfast, and he seemed to drop everything an left. Without a reason or Rhyme. Sherlock didn't even appear again until late, maybe half 9. He failed to say where he had been, and seemed in no mood to answer any questions.

We got back from the V and A about 4. Went on Skype to see Adline's parents. They really aren't used to technology. Almost humorous to see. Had to tell Adline about my blog, as she made a comment about the amount of time i spent typing up words on my computer.

Dinner was a chicken and ham pie, made by Adline and my fair hands. Sherlock didn't join us for food as we sat down to watch mock the week, Sherlock instead retreated to his room. Maybe still in his bad mood from earlier.

Before we feel asleep, Adline joined me on my bed - it is a sizable single bed- and we talked all about her. The discussion turned mainly towards the subject of boy problems, and because of my own curiosity, and every readers curiosity I and to ask. Did she like Sherlock Holmes? Adline just smirked, bit her lips and sunk her head into a pillow

WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?! any suggestions readers cause I am at a loss.

On that note I think It is time to wrap up this blog

Thorn: Sherlock's mood put a real downer on the whole atmosphere of the flat

Rose: being able to spend time and talk with my bestie friend

So until tomorrow readers

John Watson, giggling at my best friend, signing off


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sherlock

* * *

John Watson

Adline Left today, both Sherlock and I went to see her off on the train at 12, then Sherlock disappeared off somewhere. He wasn't very chatty today so I decided not to ask, either why he was quiet yesterday, or today.

Mrs Hudson came to me, after Adline had left and informed me that she couldn't find any flats that Adline could have for University, but however Mrs Hudson suggested something even better. You will never ever guess what she suggested, never... Guess!

Mrs Hudson said that Adline could stay here! With US, Sherlock and I. We will have to get her a proper bed, instead I the blow up mattress she was sleeping on before, but I get to life with my best friend, just as we had planned together when we were younger. If I were a girl I would be squealing.

Sherlock has been up too something today. When Sherlock came back, about half 1 he was very quiet, and was mumbling to himself, then at 5 a police man turned up at the house. Sherlock will be Sherlock as for some reason he had already guessed the reason for a police man turning up at his door step. Sherlock took me with him. The full details would be discussed else where, but it was simply a murder.

Finally I have found out Sherlock's job. He has created it for himself, the only consulting detective in the world. To be honest if he is the only one the job doesn't actually exist, however it would I seem I could be proven wrong by the fact that the police are consulting him.

What a strange strange world.

Adline will be reappearing on the 21st, with all of her university things. I have promised to take her out shopping for books or other things she needs for he course before she starts; save her parents from having to come down so far.

Buying things, having just got a bank statement through the post I realise one...I didn't change my address for my bank, and two I really need a job. Or I could always take up the offer of...

Job searching time.

It feels terrible sat in the flat doing nothing, what happened to action and drama. Sherlock happened to drama, there was a police raid on the house, looking for drugs. Sherlock is crazy, and now I remember why I was apprehensive about moving in with this mad man.

But it is so fun, you can never guess what will happen next, keeps to on your toes, I wouldn't trade it for the world.

My friend misses me already, and I have a crazy feeling my friend misses Sherlock.

Crazy thought...very unlikely. Sherlock doesn't have much in the way of emotion.

Sorry a very short blog today, I haven't felt the need to divulge every detail of today, only to give a rough over view of the day

Rose: my friend is going to stay

Thorn: I have no money, and there are some strange happenings going down at 221b

Until tomorrow blogosphere

John Watson, sighing off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sherlock

**Author's Note**: I give up will become very unheadcanon to the point where headcanon no longer exists, enjoy

* * *

John Watson

Sorry that I haven't up loaded these blogs, I haven't had the time or energy to do so.

Tuesday 17th September 2012

Sherlock asked after Adline today. I hadn't spoken to her so I couldn't tell him. After this information he seemed to take to his phone. Despite the face he was laying on the sofa all day, refusing to wash, get dressed or move, when ever his phone vibrated in his dressing gown pocket he would answer it. However his phone was on loud. Sherlock Holmes has set a specific persons ring tone/ text tone thing. It isn't me I texted him and he didn't answer. Well not until the late evening when I was going to bed. I text him in the morning, by the way.

...back to the orginal point Sherlock gave no reason as to why he asked after Adline, how she was and things. The simple fact that I had no new information for him, made him role his eyes at me.

We had croissants today. Well i had croissants today, Sherlock had cucumber sticks. Only thing I could convince him to eat.

I NEED A JOB!

Sherlock being on the sofa al day has intregued me. What is he thinking about, what can be on his mind so much to the point where he stops functioning, apart from a few words here and there.

Do you know who was texting Sherlock today? I'll let you guess.

...

Adline was texting him! Only way I find out is I skype her, and her phone keeps going off. It's Sherlock, because I am keeping her off of her phone he kept pestering her to reply.

Sherlock Sherlock Sherlock, you do have emotions after all. Or you are just incredibly weird.

Boringly short, mainly about Sherlock. Well I guess nothing happened today.

Rose: Sherlock was quiet

Thorn: I'm hungry

Until another blog

John Watson signing off


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sherlock

**Author's Note**: I give up will become very unheadcanon to the point where headcanon no longer exists, enjoy

* * *

John Watson blog

Blogoshpere, do you remember that curious man who basically kidnapped me before? Yes? well he turned up at the flat today, and offered the money again. Except this time Sherlock was there as well, do you know what happened? Turns out this curious man is Sherlock's brother! flabbergasted.

Yes I took the money of course. I have no job I need some sort of income. Oh don't look at the screen like that! what would you have done. Sherlock isn't going to pay me. he doesn't get paid by the met, he does it because he likes to do it.

Sherlock has secrets and so do I

The case is still a foot, and Sherlock has gotten no where. We had an unexpected visit from the police man again. He is so very kind, stayed a while for some tea and biscuits. Oh my gosh that makes me sound so house wifey. There is nothing wrong with being a house wife. I am just not one of the them. The big thing being the fact that I am a man, and am not yet married. The police man, as any sane person finds Sherlock odd, and this man i am guessing has known Sherlock for a while.

Mid flowing conversation Sherlock left the flat, the only explanation he was needed at the labs. We both accepted Sherlock's simple explanation with out question. Sherlock tuned up to the flat later, with eviedence that he should have given to the police. but this is Sherlock.

That coat that Sherlock wears really does accentuate that he seems to think the world of himself some of the time. Puts it on turn he collar up and puts on that smirk, 'oh I am so smart, look at me I am pretty little Sherlock', it's irritating.

Enough of my complaining for another day

Rose: it was a lovely chat today with the policeman

Thorn: Sherlock's coat

So until another ranting

John Watson eyeing Sherlock's coat with suspicion signing off.


End file.
